Gracias, Kise
by Mescheu
Summary: Una serie de momentos en distintas líneas temporales, donde por una vez no es Kise el que describe sus sentimientos, si no que Aomine.
Creo que esta es la tercera vez que escribo sobre estos dos tontos que me robaron el corazón hace tiempo, aunque en realidad son los únicos sobre los que me animo a escribir algo. No suelo hacer nunca historias largas de varios capítulos ni mucho menos, por mucho que las adore, me gusta más pensar y luego escribir ciertos momentos que aunque sé que son cortos, espero que gusten. Y si son momentos en los que consigo un poco exponer lo que yo creo que Aomine siente, mejor. Porque se nota que Kise está hasta las trancas por él, pero, ¿y él otro? :)

Además de que me gusta mucho escribir a los ''distintos'' Aomines de las épocas, porque creo que por mucho que cambiase, su verdadera identidad seguía ahí.

¡Ojalá que lo disfrutéis!

 **Los personajes de Kuroko No Basuke no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Meses más tarde de la final de la Winter Cup.**_

Kise, el cual aun vestía el uniforme de la escuela Kaijo, miró con aburrimiento hacia la cama en la cual estaba tumbado su pareja, amante, novio, daba igual como lo llamase en ese momento. Porque lo único que le apetecía decirle es que era un completo idiota; llevaba allí cerca de quince minutos sentado en la silla de escritorio con un balón de baloncesto en la mano, jugando a girarlo o a acumular botes dados con su muñeca, para así no golpear el suelo. No quería que la mamá le regañase, aunque ella siempre había sido adorable con él, nunca había entendido bien porqué. Ninguna de sus familias sabían que estaban juntos. Suspiró atrapando la pelota entre sus manos cuando ya llegaba a los ciento cincuenta y nueve botes, y miró hacia el otro ser de aquella habitación.

\- Aominecchii~~... Mooo, esto no tiene ninguna gracia, no me ignores así.

\- Deja de hacer ruido, Kise. Estoy ocupado.

El rubio apretó los labios observando como el otro pasaba otra página de aquella revista, tumbado en su cama sin siquiera mirarle. Aquel día aprovechó que había terminado todas sus sesiones fotográficas de la semana para nada más salir de clases ir directo a su casa, quieriendo que pasasen un rato a solas. Pero Aomine simplemente parecía... pasar de él.

\- ¿Tan ocupado estás mirando tus revista que no vas a hacerme caso... ? -Murmuró entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba el suelo, sin siquiera recibir una respuesta del otro. ¿Acaso había sido él el único en echarle de menos?-

Notó cómo poco a poco se le humedecían los ojos mientras suspiraba lentamente. A pesar de lo que muchos podrían pensar, él no era de lágrima fácil. ¿Por qué? Principalmente por dos motivos: primero, no todo el mundo le importaba lo suficiente como para hacerle llorar; y segundo, porque con sus habilidades interpretativas como modelo sabía bien ocultar sus emociones. Pero ni esas le ayudaban cuando lo primero no se cumplía. y mucho menos cuando el causante era _él_. En silencio y apretando las manos estiró su brazo hacia la maleta y se levantó lentamente, con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo.

-... Antes eras tan dulce... -Murmuró, girándose para marcharse de allí.- Cuando quieras algo de mí, avísame.

Apenas pudo dar un paso cuando oyó el sonido de las sábanas removerse y sintió cómo una mano lo agarraba rápidamente de la muñeca con fuerza. Giró un poco el rostro escuchando a su vez el sonido de la revista cayendo al suelo. La observó caer, por pura inercia, y luego levantó el mirada para ver al moreno, el cual esta vez se había sentado en el borde de la cama y le miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Joder Kise. Ven aquí.

El moreno no tuvo ningún tipo de pudor a la hora de tirar del otro, dejándolo sentado sobre sus piernas. Le rodeó las caderas con sus brazos para evitar que escapase y lo aprisionó con fuerza contra él, ya que notaba al rubio en tensión y si lo conocía como lo conocía, sabía que iba a intentar huir. Lo atrajo una vez más y apoyó su frente contra la suya, hablando en susurros contra sus labios. Tampoco podía alzar al voz con sus padres allí.

\- ¿Es todo por tu culpa, sabes?

Kise abrió ligeramente los ojos, los cuales le picaban por las lágrimas que para su suerte aun se negaban a recorrer su rostro. Había puesto las manos en los hombros de Aomine para intentar separarse, pero cuando éste lo atrajo con aquella fuerza tan animal que tenía, sus dedos resbalaron y acabó entrelazado en su cuello. Notó como aquel bruto le acariciaba la mejilla sin su consentimiento, pasándole el dedo por ella en una de esas caricias que claramente le decían: _Eres idiota._ Se dio unos segundos antes de hablar, intentando que no le temblase la voz

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Qué he hecho... ?

\- Si no estuvieras tan ocupado siempre no tendría que estar alejándome de ti para evitar hacerte mío cada vez que nos volvemos a ver, si es que quiero que salgamos fuera ese día.

El rubio parpadeó al escuchar aquello bastante confuso.

\- ¿V-Vamos a salir?

Se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente como para ver un ligero rubor en aquella piel morena, aunque mantenía su rostro serio de siempre. Aomine se llevó la mano a la nuca desviando la mirada, hablando entre dientes.

\- Estuve... Ahorrando para llevarte a ese centro comercial nuevo que abrieron con tiendas, cines, restaurantes... En fin, todas esas tonterías que ponen en esos sitios. Quería que fuésemos y escogieses lo que te apeteciera hacer a ti, sabes que yo no soy bueno para esas cosas y acabaría eligiendo lo peor y metiendo la pata como siempre.

El moreno volvió a mirarle cuando notó que Kise ni siquiera le respondía, y se arrepintió al instante de haberlo hecho. Vio cómo al rubio le brillaban los ojos. La sonrisa, tan resplandeciente y sincera, acompañada de aquella mirada enternecida que causaba estragos en su ser. Podía sentir la ilusión que había causado lo que acababa de decir en él; y lo peor es que no podía sentirse ofendido por ponerse así con un gesto tan simple. Él... no era el típico novio sorpresas romanticón de las novelas, no solía ser delicado la mayoría de las veces y no cuidaba sus palabras, haciéndole a veces daño con ellas incluso, aunque esa nunca fuera su intención. No era el típico novio que quería hacer de todo con su pareja y se pasaba horas pegado como un pulpo a él. Prefería pasar con Kise el rato a solas en casa o jugando al basket, ver películas o dormir simplemente a su lado a salir a cenar juntos o pasear cogidos de la mano. Y aun así, Kise seguía con él y le perdonaba todos aquellos defectos. Así había sido ya desde hacía años que llevaban juntos. Nunca había sentido un amor tan incondicional sobre él. Aunque quizás es que tampoco entendió jamás el concepto de _amor_ hasta que aquel rubio persistente se lo demostró con creces. Por eso quiso tener un detalle especial y no dudó en buscar un trabajo temporal para conseguir dinero, así fuera una sustitución de semanas, lo que fuera. Ya había sido suficiente dolor para ambos su comportamiento de hacía meses.

Cogió aire para seguir hablando, no era el momento de pensar en cosas como esa. Cerró los ojos sintiendo aquellas manos cálidas en su moreno rostro, hablando en voz baja.

\- Sé que no soy el de antes y que quizás no te trate siempre bien del todo, pero eso no significa que yo no te... bueno, eso, ya sabes... Lo siento.

Se quedó quieto dejando que Kise le besase lentamente. Lo abrazó contra él, con un ligero temblor en las manos. Realmente le había dolido escucharle decir aquello, pero es algo con lo que tendría que lidiar, porque no era mentira. Al menos esos suaves labios siempre le consolaban, y le demostraban que desde hacía tiempo había sido perdonado por todo. Pero una cosa era que el resto lo aceptase, y otra que él mismo lo hiciera. Había madurado desde su derrota contra Seirin, y había estado allí para ellos luego de aquello. Por algo le había enseñado a Kuroko a tirar, o había protegido a Kise de Haizaki. Intentaba enmendar sus actos, a su manera, en silencio. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que él era el primero en arrepentirse de lo que les hizo.

Cuando se separaron, notó como una mano le acariciaba la nuca, y cómo el rubio había abierto los ojos para mirarle aun sonriente.

\- No, Aominecchi, es culpa mía, no debería haber dicho algo así... Sé lo que te esfuerzas siempre por tratarme bien y sé también que odias hacerme llorar. Y yo voy y digo eso... Ah~... No tengo remedio.-Negó con la cabeza suspirando dramáticamente, pero sonrió aun más al ver que Aomine curvaba su labio sonriendo también.- Lo siento. Fui un egoísta.

\- Sí, lo fuiste.

\- Aaah~... ¡Tan cruel reafirmándolo!

Ambos se rieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, sin soltarse en ningún momento. Aomine separó una de sus manos de la espalda del rubio y lo tomó del mentón, acercándolo a sus labios con un semblante depredador.

\- Pero hasta eso me encanta de ti.

\- ¡N-no digas esas cosas, baka~! ¡Es vergonzoso!

Se sonrojó tan furiosamente al ver aquel bello rostro, por su acto y por sus palabras que se tapó la cara con las manos; en serio que aquel chico era una bomba de seducción andante. Entre risas se dejaron caer en la cama jugando a atrapar al otro como los dos buenos idiotas que eran, tan ensimismados que no oyeron cómo se abría la puerta del cuarto.

\- ¡Daiki cariño~, traje la ropa de Kise-kun que me pediste que lavase!

\- ¡M-mamá! ¡No entres sin permiso!

A la rapidez de la luz se separaron el uno del otro, sentándose en la cama intentando disimular que allí no estaba pasando nada. El rubio se tapó medio rostro con el brazo intentando que la vergüenza no le consumiera, mientras que el hijo de aquella mujer la señalaba con el rostro rojo como un tomate.

\- ¡Toqué la puerta pero ninguno me respondía! ¡Pero no os preocupéis por mi, seguid, seguid! ¡Voy a dejártelo aquí!

Puso un pequeño cesto de ropa limpia sobre el escritorio y se giró despidiéndose con la mano, cerrando la puerta. El shock de ambos duró hasta que el rubio miró la cesta, renonociendo unos pantalones y una camiseta que había dejado allí un día que llegaron corriendo a la casa porque la lluvia era demasiado intensa y acabó usando la ropa de Aomine porque la suya estaba lista para preparar una sopa si así quisiera.

\- ¿¡Hi-Hiciste a tu madre lavar mi ropa!? ¡No tendrías que haberla molestado para eso, baka~!

\- ¡Oi, fue idea suya, además no vas a ir con el uniforme a donde saldremos, ¿no?!

\- ¡Pe-pero, no, Aominecchi, no!

\- ¡Si no tienes nada con lo que contradecirme levántate y cámbiate, nos vamos, idiota!

\- ¡¿A quién llamas idiota tú, AHOMINECCHI?!

Siguieron discutiendo sólo unos instantes más, hasta que ambos se levantaron para cambiarse y comenzaron a pelearse por desvestirse. Kise alegando que no quería que el otro le mirase, y Aomine riéndose de él haciendo justo lo contrario para chincharle. Sin embargo, no eran las únicas personas felices de aquel momento. Fuera, la madre del moreno se había apoyado en la pared de al lado de la puerta tapándose la boca, llorando en silencio mientras sonreía. Dicen que la risa de un niño puede hacer feliz a una madre sólo con oírla, y llevaba tanto tiempo sin oírla que, bueno, ¿ella también tenía derecho a ser feliz, no?

\- Gracias, Kise-kun...

* * *

 _ **Teikou**_

\- Aomine-kun está hoy un poco irritable.

\- Sí. Es muy molesto, nanodayo.

Kuroko y Midorima miraban desde lejos cómo el As del Teikou se giraba hacia el más alto del equipo y le gritaba cosas sin sentido, o al menos eso le parecía a ellos. Estaban en el entrenamiento de la tarde y desde que el moreno había llegado, no había dejado de quejarse. Y lo más terrible: había fallado uno de sus formidables tiros. Akashi había salido con la excusa de que tenía que ir a buscar al entrenador para hablar de algunos asuntos del club con él, por lo que no había nadie allí que pusiera autoridad ahora mismo.

\- ¡Demasiado ruidoso, Murasakibara!

\- Neee~ Mine-chin~, no me grites~... No es mi culpa hacer ruido al andar... ¿Tanto te duele la cabeza~?

\- ¡Por todos los demonios, sí! ¡Y con _ese_ aquí no se va a ir nunca!

Aomine, el cual tenía hoy una expresión de malestar y enfado extraña en él, se giró estirando el brazo y señalando cierta puerta por la que alguien acababa de entrar hacía ya diez minutos.

\- ¿¡Cómo que _ese_ , Aominecchi!?

El rubio se giró indignado en dirección a su compañero, haciendo un puchero ante la forma tan despectiva que había usado el otro para hablar de él. Kise Ryouta, modelo, jugador de baloncesto, y sobretodo, el chico más perseguido de todo el colegio por las chicas. Chicas las cuales no dudaron ni un segundo en seguirle al salir de clases, como si fueran un ejército que custodiaba a su amo y señor hasta el gimnasio. Si querías buscar al rubio, sólo tenías que detectar dónde había una aglomeración importante y allí estaría él.

Kise se giró de nuevo hacia sus fans intentando no mirar el aura oscura que le había salido a su compañero de equipo, el cual se notaba que estaba molesto por todos aquellos gritos.

\- ¡Waaaaaah! ¡Tengo un autógrafo de Kise-kun! ¡Soy tan feliiiiz!

\- ¡Aaah! ¡Qué envidia Nina-san! ¡Yo también quiero!

\- ¡Ne, ne! ¡Créeis que nos dejará coger su mano! ¡Kyaa~~ tiene que estar tan suave su piel! ¡Qué envidia!

Tan molesto.

\- ¡Kise-kuuuun~! ¡¿Podrías sacarte una foto con nosotras!?

\- ¡Yo he preparado un almuerzo especial dedicado para ti! ¡¿Lo probarías al menos!?

Tan molesto...

\- E-eh, yo... Ahora ya no puedo... -Les sonrió alzando las manos en un gesto de paz.-

\- ¿¡Eeeeh!? ¿Por qué?

Tan TAN molesto.

\- ¿¡Qué marca de shampoo usas?! ¡Mmm! ¡Desde aquí huele ya tan bien...!

\- T-tengo que entrenar chicas. L-Lo siento...

Murasakibara miró como el moreno dejaba caer la pelota y se giraba, caminando lentamente hacia la multitud con el rostro ensombrecido.

\- ¿Mmmh? ¿Minechin~?

\- Y-Yo...-Kise alzó el rostro al sentir una presencia detrás y se giró. Lo justo, para ver como una mano lo agarraba del uniforme y lo atraía hacia él.-

El beso apenas duró unos segundos. El rubio había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, sin poder reaccionar y dejando que el moreno le tomase por la nuca para profundizar mucho más en aquel acto. Gimió bajito mientras todo su rostro se tornaba de un color carmesí, notó un leve temblor en sus piernas cuando el otro lo atrajo con hacia él para pegar ambos cuerpos, sólo unos segundos, ya que suspiró buscando aire cuando Aomine poco a poco comenzó a separarse de él. No sin antes morder suavemente su labio con aquella sonrisa creída que había sacado a pasear. Cuando lo soltó de su agarre, miró por encima del rubio, hacia todas las chicas.

\- Usa uno con esencia de miel y almendras. Tremendamente caro. Pero igualmente podría usar el que quisiera que seguiría teniendo el mismo efecto, su pelo lo acepta _todo._ -Y dicho eso se giró, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.-

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó del gimnasio. Kuroko y Midorima estaban en shock. El resto de miembros del equipo estaba en shock. Las chicas estaban en shock. Hasta el balón tenía pinta de estarlo. Hasta que...

Ploff.

\- ¡Kisechin~!

Ploff... Ploff, ¡Ploff! ¡Ploff!

Una a una, y a la par que su ídolo, todas las chicas fueron cayendo al suelo, desmayadas.

\- ¡Mmmm...! Silencio al fin. Oi, voy a la enfermería a por una medicina, cuando vuelva sigo entrenando. Decidselo a Akashi por si regresa, ¡que no se os olvide, no quiero tener entrenamiento triple, eh!

Aomine salió de allí con las manos tras la cabeza, ocultando la sonrisa que siempre solía poner cuando se divertía entrenando o jugando.

\- ...

El pelimorado se acercó a sus compañeros de equipo con un dedo en la boca, mirando hacia donde había ocurrido toda la escena.

\- Waaaaah~... Vi a Minechin usando la lengua, quizás Kisechin comió hoy algo rico y él también quiso probarlo... ¿Nee~? -Sonrió con inocencia, pasando la mirada de sus compañeros al suelo del gimnasio.- Aunque si iba a la enfermería debería haberse llevado también a Kisechin y sus fans. No se mueven...

\- ... ... ... Silencio, Murasakibara...

\- ...

Ploff.

\- Oh... todavía quedaba una en pie.

Bostezó mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio de vuelta, tomándose la pastilla que le había dado la enfermera con un poco de agua en un vaso. Sabía que luego lo iban a matar, cuando Kise despertase, pero creía que iba siendo hora de dejarle claro a todos que estaban juntos. No quería que hubiera más malentendidos, y la verdad, por mucho que pensase que el rubio era celoso, él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Ah~ iba a ser molesto lidiar con las preguntas de los demás, pero al menos, podrían estar en paz.

* * *

 _ **Teikou, semanas antes a lo anterior pasado**_

\- ¡Aominecc-...!

Acalló su efusivo saludo antes de terminar de pasar por la puerta, escondiéndose rápidamente tras el marco de ésta. Lo que acababa de ver por unos segundos había hecho que sus instintos le gritasen que se escondise. Y no era para menos; ¿qué hacía el moreno sólo con una chica en su clase?

 _\- M-Me gustas, Aomine-kun..._

Apretó los labios dejando que su flequillo cayese sobre la mitad de su rostro, sujetándose fuertemente el marco de la puerta con su mano. ¿Qué le pasaba al mundo? Según sabía, nadie se había declarado nunca a Aomine, y era ya la tercera a la que oía hacerlo desde que lo había hecho él. Todas preciosas, pequeñas, con unos pechos aceptables si bien conocía el gusto del moreno.

 _\- E-es que verás... Llevo observándote desde hace tiempo, ¡m-me encanta como juegas! S-se nota que has mejorado muchísimo y t-te diviertes tanto que bueno.. ¿Es raro qué sólo con eso me haya enamorado de ti? E-Espero que no..._

No lo era _._ Por supuesto que no lo era. ¿Quién no caería rendido al momento al verle jugar? Así empezó él, jamás podría negarle a nadie sentirse de esa forma. Pero eso no quitaba que se sintiera tan celoso que podría morirse en aquel momento sin dudarlo.

\- Ah... Verás...

Kise se giró nada más oír la voz del otro y recogió su mochila del sueño, echando a caminar lentamente por el pasillo. No quería escuchar nada de lo que allí pasase.

Se quedó unos segundos apoyado en su mesa, ahora sólo en la clase. No le hacía gracia hacer llorar a una chica, y mucho menos a una tan guapa, pero no le había quedado otra. No podía culparla por sentirse mal al decirle que él ya tenía una pareja, porque eso era algo que nadie sabía, y entendía que confesarse a alguien y al mismo tiempo enterarse de que ya tiene a otra persona no podía ser fácil. Pero qué remedio le quedaba... Tampoco iba a ir engañando a nadie. Se rascó la mejilla sonriendo durante un momento, recordando lo que la chica le había dicho. Esas palabras le recordaban tanto a Kise que... Que por cierto, ¿dónde se había metido?

\- Mmm... Llega tarde...

Había mirado el reloj, hacía ya como quince minutos que el rubio debería haber llegado a recogerle de clases, porque por lo que tenía entendido él salía hoy un rato antes. Pero allí no había aparecido nadie, ¿se habría olvidado de él...? Naaah, lo dudaba, eso era imposible.

\- Qué remedio, tsk, tendré que buscarle yo.

Cogió todas sus cosas no sin antes sacar de su maleta un trozo de pan, metiéndoselo en la boca para ir comiéndoselo en el camino. Era la hora del almuerzo y se estaba consumiendo por algo de comida. Subió las escaleras directo a la azotea, ya que se suponía que hoy Kise iba a dejarle probar algo de pasta hecha al estilo italiano o algo así, que había traído una modelo amiga suya, por lo que habían quedado por comer a solas allí. Alzó una ceja justo cuando abrió la puerta, aun sosteniendo el pan con la boca, al ver al rubio allí totalmente sólo. Estaba sentado en la valla de seguridad teniendo delante la comida con dos juegos de palillos, casi intacta. Quizás le había dado un dolor estomacal, había subido allí directamente y por eso no comía.

\- ¿Hoy no fuiste a buscarme y encima ni me esperas? -Bromeó llegando hasta él, sentándose enfrente suya. Sin dudarlo cogió unos palillos y robó sin permiso uno de esos lazos cubiertos por una salsa verde, tragándoselo sin compasión.- ¡Mmm... está bueno esto, eh! Pídele a tu amiga la receta o algo, seguro que mi madre querrá hacerla también.-Sonrió llevando los palillos de nuevo hasta al comida, pero se detuvo al ver al que el otro seguía mirando el suelo, con el rostro serio.- Oi Kise, ¿qué pasa?

\- Mm... Nada.

Se rascó la nuca al verle negar con la cabeza y lo observó unos segundos. No es que él fuera un adivinador nato, ni sabía tan bien de expresiones como Tetsu, pero esa que tenía el rubio en ese momento la recordaba muy bien. Porque no era la primera vez que la veía.

\- Quizás si fuiste a buscarme, ¿no? -Suspiró chasqueando con la lengua. Sabía lo inseguro y celoso que era Kise, y no encontraba otra explicación a lo que veía en ese instante.- La rechacé, por si acaso lo dudabas. ¿Estás bien?

Cogió los palillos limpios del otro y con ellos le levantó el mentón obliglándole a mirarle fijamente, con una expresión de fastidio. No estaba así por él, más bien era que estaba maldiciendo que lo hubiera visto.

\- Estoy bien, Aominecchi.

Dijo sonriendo lentamente, pero no como siempre lo hace, y él era ya un experto en darse cuenta. Y le molestaba que hiciera eso.

\- No uses conmigo tu faceta de modelo. Sé sincero, ¿pensabas acaso que iba a decir que sí?

\- ¿Ah...? No es eso... -Dijo negando. Le tembló la sonrisa ligeramente antes de hablar.- Es solo que, es malo por mi parte pensar que te quiero sólo para mí aunque no pueda satisfacerte del todo, ¿no crees?

\- ¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó ligeramente sorprendido. Se habría esperado un ataque de celos antes que una reflexión, como la primera vez que pasó algo parecido y acabó encerrándolo en un baño para demostrarle lo mucho que lo prefería a él antes que a una chica.-

\- Sé todo sobre tus gustos de mujeres. A veces pienso que si de verdad te quisiera, no debería haberte dicho nada sobre mis sentimientos. Ahora no podrás satisfacer todos tus deseos por mi culpa, y llegará el día en el que querrás tanto eso que estar junto a mí será una obligación, por mucho que me quieras. Yo no quiero verte sufrir así, porque sé que lo harás.

\- Oi Kise, basta.

Soltó los palillos y lo agarró del brazo, instándole a acercarse a él. Pero esta vez no consiguió mover a Kise ni un sólo centímetro, el cual seguía sonriéndose, con los ojos brillantes. Comenzó a temblar, aunque no supo bien si lo había comenzado por él mismo, o porque el otro también estaba temblando. El miedo empezó a apoderarse de él. No, eso no estaba pasando.

\- T-Te quiero, ¿sabes? Tanto como para no querer algo así para ti.

\- ...He dicho que pares.

\- Así que...

\- ¡Kise, basta!

\- ¿Rompemos, Aominecchi?

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE BASTA!

Kise cerró los ojos al instante, escuchando un estruendo metálico a su lado. Había notado la brisa en su mejilla que el puño del otro había provocado, pero lo que no se había esperado es que no le golpease a él.

\- ¡Déjate de toda esa mierda, Kise! ¿Mis deseos... Mi sufrimiento? ¿¡Romper!? -Con ambas manos le agarró de las muñecas, atrayéndolo hacia él con muchísima más fuerza que antes, dejando sus rostros uno frente al otro. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.- ¿¡Estás de coña, no!?

\- A-A-Aominecchi... Tu mano está...

Notó recorrer su brazo el cálido líquido de la sangre, el cual destacaba en su piel blanca. Intentó soltarse para buscar un pañuelo, pero el agarre del moreno era demasiado fuerte.

\- ¡Al infierno con ella! ¡Dime, ¿eso es lo que quieres!? ¿¡Dejarme!? ¿¡Es una excusa porque te has cansado de mi!?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Por supuesto que no! Y-yo no... Jamás podría pensar en estar sin ti, pe-pero...

Aquellas palabras dichas con tanto dolor fueron como un puñal para Kise, directo al corazón. Comenzó a sentirse sin aire, pero no sabía bien si era por la congoja que le provocó ver las lágrimas de Aomine, o por el abrazo que éste le estaba dando en ese instante.

\- Pues cállate. Sólo... Sólo cállate.

Tenía sus manos aprisionadas contra el pecho del moreno, y cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a sollozar. Escondió su rostro en él, aun temblando ligeramente.

\- Tú eres... Mi deseo ahora. ¿Entiendes? Siempre estuviste ahí, detrás mía, incluso en mis peores días. Alabando mi forma de juego, cómo entreno, mirándome como si fuese alguien impresionante. Joder, incluso me dejas hacerte pagar helados o comida, y vas llamándome "Aominecchi" por todas partes aunque suene estúpido lo mires por donde lo mires... -Sonrió al notar la sonrisa de Kise en su hombro al decir eso.- Y aunque aún eres un novato, te gusta el baloncesto y entrenas también muy duro, te admiro por ello, ¿sabes? ¿Cómo podría cambiarte? Y puedo vivir a base de revistas si quiero ver pechos grandes. Aunque tú no tengas, no creo poder sentir más placer cuando lo hacemos, porque... eres tú, simplemente. No sé cómo explicarlo... Y ya está bien de tanto sentimentalismo, ¡tengo hambre!

Se separó de él volviendo a coger sus palillos, atacando la comida sin compasión. No podía mirarle, no al menos en ese momento, le avergonzaba demasiado todo lo que acababa de pasar. Kise se limpió las lágrimas con el brazo sonriendo mientras le miraba, daba gracias a que Aomine le soportarse y fuese el más maduro de los dos, porque la sola idea de estar sin él le aterraba. Sacó de su maleta uno de sus pañuelos y una botella de agua y sin decir nada, agarró la mano del moreno con cuidado. Éste ni se inmutó, mirando hacia su propia herida, dejando que el otro la lavase con agua y la cubriera. No se quejó en ningún momento, porque aquel dolor no era nada comparable con lo que había sentido antes. Pero...

\- Akashicchi te va a matar cuando te vea ésto.

\- ... ¿Crees que sea bueno que hoy no aparezca?

\- Te pillará de todas formas.-Contestó sonriendo, terminando de anudar el pañuelo.- Listo.

\- ¿Y qué hago?

Kise le miró mientras cogía su mano vendada y la acercaba hacia él, le dio un suave beso, sonriendo lentamente.

\- No lo sé, pero estaré ahí para ayudarte en todo. Por siempre.

\- ... -Aomine sonrió lentamente, asintiendo.- Gracias, Kise.

* * *

Puede que algún día lo actualice si se me ocurren más momentos, pero al menos espero que os hayan gustado estos.

¡Nos leemos! :)

 **Publicado el 5 de Mayo de 2016.**


End file.
